


there was a garden (growing from a black hole in my mind)

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [23]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: однажды чеён просыпается и ничего не видит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау

  
_softest angel's dream_  
_her hair flowing out to the sea_  
_billowing waves reflecting moonlit clouds_  
_i see her sleeping with flowering eyelids_  


 

однажды чеён просыпается и ничего не видит. только темноту, будто весь дневной свет у неё украли. а вдруг она всё ещё просто спит? и ей снится бесконечное ничто? чеён не уверена; ей так страшно; она боится закрыть глаза и боится держать их открытыми, хотя пока что она не знает, что закрыть их уже не сможет. чеён не видит, чеён не видит, чеён не—

она осторожно встаёт с кровати и пытается вспомнить, как выглядит её комната, чтобы не споткнуться и не выпасть случайно из окна; чеён идёт так медленно, что её сердце с каждым шагом бьётся всё тише и тише; чеён не понимает, куда ей идти, если вокруг для неё ничего теперь нет. она на ощупь находит домашний телефон и набирает единственный номер, который знает наизусть; у чеён не получится прожить этот день в одиночку, у чеён больше не получится жить вообще, точно не так.

когда гудки прекращаются, чеён сразу выдаёт:

— чонён, я ничего не вижу.

пауза перед ответом пугает её ещё больше, будто чонён знает, что всё это значит; но почему не знаю я, а?

— уже еду.

 

чеён сидит на полу возле тумбочки с телефоном; ей всё равно нечего сейчас делать; она всё равно этого не увидит. темнота такая густая, плотная; чеён кажется, что её тоже можно потрогать; это жутко; это невыносимо, но чеён терпит и ждёт. когда чонён приедет, она ей всё скажет — и чеён всё поймёт; а это — это обязательно пройдёт, ведь так? ей всего семнадцать, ей нельзя терять мир, она его и так толком никогда не—

чеён слышит, как подъезжает машина; как открываются двери; чеён слышит каждый звук — от звона ключей до вздоха чонён перед тем, как зайти внутрь и найти её. и это тоже жутко; и это тоже невыносимо.

чеён не хватит на это терпения, не хватит.

чонён помогает ей встать и дойти, наверное, до кухни; чеён определяет по запаху, потому что пахнет фруктами. чонён усаживает её на стул; чонён не отпускает её рук; чонён боится происходящего так же, как и сама чеён.

— что со мной?

— ты точно хочешь это знать?

— не хочу—

— чеён—

— но скажи.

— цветы безответной любви ослепили твои глаза.

слёзы стекают по её щекам — и от этого резко становится настолько больно, что чеён едва сдерживает крик. разве боль может быть такой—

чеён дышит ртом; чеён выдёргивает руки из рук чонён и тянет их к своему лицу, но потом, в сантиметре от него, она замирает, останавливает себя от необдуманного поступка. чеён ничего не видит — и чеён не надо представлять, как выглядят её цветы; какого они цвета; красивые они или нет; чеён не надо; чеён больно от собственных слёз.

чонён вытирает её щёки салфетками;

чонён всё ещё боится, но она здесь. с ней.

 

— ты больше не плачь, чеёни, от этого они растут быстрее.

с тех пор чеён не плачет никогда.

 

чонён переезжает к ней на время, пока чеён не адаптируется хоть к чему-нибудь из всего этого; так чеён спокойней.

так чеён не разваливается на части.

она не заводит собаку, не учит язык слепых, она не хочет к ним принадлежать, даже если в итоге она фактически превращается в новорождённого ребёнка, который без посторонней помощи ни на что не способен.

чеён слушает радио и аудиокниги или просит чонён почитать их вслух; чеён часто выходит на улицу в её сопровождении, в общем-то, не заботясь о том, будут на неё смотреть или нет. чеён не одна такая, чонён ей объяснила.

но чеён совсем одна в своей любви — и ей от этого ни хорошо, ни плохо — и ей от этого просто никак, ведь мир вокруг неё умер во тьме её глаз.

 

иногда чеён хочется потрогать свои цветы, ей хочется знать, сколько их и растут ли они дальше; иногда чеён хочется вырвать их все, но чонён каждый раз её сдерживает: ты так ослепнешь навсегда; и это всё равно что вырвать себя из себя же, чеёни. не поступай так, не стоит этого делать. а как стоит? расскажи мне, пожалуйста. что мне делать с этим, что мне делать с ними? живи. и чеён бы разрыдаться, но нельзя, поэтому она смеётся. живи, другого выхода у тебя пока что нет. а что? может? ответов чонён не даёт.

 

проходит полгода.

чеён привыкает ориентироваться на звуки и запахи; чеён привыкает к постоянной темноте; чеён почти полностью смиряется. чонён говорит: довольно быстро; хороший результат. чонён говорит, а чеён не может вспомнить её лица и своё вспомнить она не может тоже.

что в этом хорошего.

 

чеён слышала о цветах и до того, как с ней это случилось; она слышала, где они растут и почему; что во многих случаях они подобны болезням.

чеён помнит: чонён зачитывала ей как-то статью из японского журнала о том, как они иногда появляются в лёгких, как люди кашляют лепестками, как это может длиться годами, пока не перейдёт в тяжёлую стадию — и вместе с лепестками будет кровь.

чонён читает и рассказывает ей ещё столько всего после — и чеён боится всё меньше и меньше; у неё нет сил на страх, они нужны ей на жизнь.

цветы могут расти из сердца или из вен наружу; они всегда растут наружу, стремясь к настоящему свету, которого у маленькой чеён не осталось, которого у маленькой чеён больше не будет.

 

спустя год чеён не ощущает сильного дискомфорта. она делает почти всё сама. чонён только готовит ей, иногда убирается и покупает вещи. она поселилась этажом ниже; всё равно вторая комната в съёмной квартире чеён не её и никогда ею не была, а—

— мина возвращается.

— мина? 

чеён напрягается, пытаясь восстановить в памяти какой-то образ; чеён больше не помнит лиц, чеён помнит тени — люди для неё все одинаковые.

чеён повторяет её имя про себя несколько раз до тех пор, пока—

— знаешь, она перестала танцевать.

не вспоминает, почему ей так давно и так неправильно больно, почему ей так сильно не нравится любить; почему цветы в её глазах проросли так рано и почему наконец-то перестали. чеён смогла забыть, чеён смогла, но вот она вспоминает абсолютно всё, переживая это заново, — и цветы, чеён по сей день не знает, какие они, разве это вообще имеет значение, начинают стремительно расти и расти, и расти; и чеён кажется, что они повсюду, что им нет конца. и от желания оборвать каждый лепесток, каждый стебель её тошнит. чонён не обнимает, не трогает чеён вообще и не успокаивает.

чеён не может плакать — и чонён беззвучно плачет вместо неё.

иногда вспоминать надо.

иногда лучше нет.

 

чонён едет в аэропорт забрать мину рано утром. чеён думает о том, что скажет мина, когда увидит её, что скажет сама; чеён думает о том, что друг другу они не сказали ничего; что в этом нет теперь смысла, не стоит его искать. чеён думает и ждёт. часы в коридоре тикают так громко — чеён слышит их в своей голове. они сбивают ритм её мыслей, чему она даже немного рада. когда она слышит звук поворачивающегося ключа в замочной скважине, чеён подрывается с дивана и направляется к двери. на её пути нет мебели — чонён убрала её всю, чтобы чеён не убилась или что ещё.

и вот чеён стоит, и её сердце бьётся, как часы, надоедливо громко, и её глупая любовь распускается новыми бутонами. чеён физически чувствует, сколько их вырастает; чеён физически чувствует, как эта боль не проходит, как эта любовь не даёт себя забыть. если я заплачу, я превращусь в сад.

чеён этого не делает.

даже когда мина говорит ей привет.

 

— почему ты больше не танцуешь?

мина долго не отвечает, мина вообще не хочет обсуждать всё, что связано с танцами, то есть с тем, что она тоже так беспросветно любила.

— я к этому не готова.

 

сначала ничего не клеится: чеён живёт дальше, а мина молчит. они словно обе потеряли самое важное отдельно друг от друга, не зная об этом. чонён — как ниточка между — не позволяет им расклеится окончательно. чонён расспрашивает мину про токио, не задевая темы фестивалей и конкурсов, не задевая ничего из того, что могло бы закрыть мину от них насовсем. чеён так не умеет: чеён хочется спросить и узнать обо всём. как япония, как твои родители, какой была твоя жизнь там, какой она может быть здесь? чеён держится, а потом чонён приходится уехать с сестрой на неопределённое время — и чеён перестаёт держаться так же, как мина перестала танцевать.

 

мина смотрит ночью телевизор на минимальной громкости, думая, что чеён спит, что та, конечно, не делает. это тяжело, когда глаза не закрываются; это тяжело, когда самый тихий звук громче, чем должен быть. чеён не спит, чеён нужен сейчас не сон, а какие-то ответы, хоть что-нибудь. или разговор не из двух предложений. была бы с ними чонён, проблем было бы меньше. они всё равно никуда не денутся. и со словами, и без них. 

чеён встаёт, берёт с собой одеяло и направляется в гостиную. чеён знает, что свет нигде не горит; он в любом случае бесполезен; темнее теперь не станет. когда кончики пальцев ног упираются в диван, чеён забирается на него и оказывается рядом с миной. так близко, что почти неловко. чеён чувствует её дыхание; чеён чувствует, что мина всё-таки здесь, а не в токио. и ей опять безумно страшно; и ей опять безумно больно, а—

— плохие сны?

— нет, хорошими они всё равно не бывают.

— а что тебе снится?

— ничего?

— а что бы ты хотела увидеть?

— свет.

чеён не добавляет: тебя.

мина замолкает; чеён сидит возле неё, закутавшись в одеяло; им на самом деле нечего сказать. они не люди с экрана, которого чеён не видит. они разучились существовать друг с другом ещё до того, как мина улетела обратно в японию; как боль чеён потянулась наружу.

мина уходит на кухню, по пути включая для себя все лампы; чеён слышит щелчки выключателей, чеён не замечает никакого проблеска света. мир для неё похож на мёртвый космос, но даже в нём, возможно, что-то горит.

у чеён всё погасло.

от любви.

когда мина возвращается, чеён по запаху распознаёт какао; мина ставит свою чашку на столике, а другую подносит к рукам чеён. она не слишком горячая, чтобы обжечься, наоборот очень тёплая. чеён собирается забрать её, но руки сами остаются поверх рук мины; от них вдруг теплее.

это неподходящий момент, это просто не момент.

но чеён спрашивает у мины то, что не спрашивала у чонён целый год:

— и как я выгляжу с ними? ужасно?

чеён слышит, как мина дышит; чеён слышит, как в её груди бьётся большое-большое сердце, которое когда-то так и не поняло, что чеён от него хотела; чеён слышит все вдохи, все звуки; чеён не верит мине, когда она ей говорит:

— ты прекрасна.

 

— что ты делаешь?

— пытаюсь запомнить твоё лицо.

чеён трогает его пальцами, изучая на ощупь; у мины нежная кожа, а ещё дрожат ресницы и, кажется, на носу есть родинка. чеён забыла всё это, чеён не понимает, зачем ей знать об этом снова, но чонён здесь нет: её никто не остановит. мина не двигается, разрешая ей всё; мина не двигается, потому что тоже боится. сделать что-то не то, выдать какую-то неясную эмоцию. на её лице это сразу же отразится — и чеён всё поймёт.

ей не нравится, когда кто-то вторгается в её личное пространство подобным образом, но у чеён лёгкие прикосновения, она так осторожна и—

— ты улыбаешься?

— да.

— можно мне?

я хочу помнить твою улыбку.

мина выдыхает: можно.

пальцы чеён останавливаются на её губах; она трогает уголки — и представляет лицо мины уже полностью; оно всё такое же невероятно красивое. чеён улыбается мине в ответ. это всё запретно нежно.

так не должно быть.

 

чеён никогда не пробовала вспомнить лицо чонён или чьё-то ещё.

 

всё постепенно налаживается: мина говорит больше пары слов, им комфортно. чеён по-прежнему ничего не видит; цветы её любви не растут; чеён, наверное, всё-таки похожа на сад. интересно, какой он—

и чеён не может не задать мине вопрос:

— какого они цвета?

— розового.

мина не добавляет: они красивые.

не добавляет: как ты.

— а какого цвета твои волосы сейчас?

— спелой вишни.

чеён пропускает сквозь них пальцы; они длинные и пахнут её шампунем. чеён уверена, что они выглядят лучше, чем раньше; чеён хочет быть уверенной и в свои цветах: даже если это боль, а никакая боль красивой быть просто не может, она всё равно такая. чеён не говорит: как мина.

 

у них на ужин паста. мина возится на кухне, чеён только сидит за столом и ждёт. она бестолковая, когда дело доходит до готовки. и не только потому что она слепая. чеён вдыхает специи, слушает радио. спустя год ей впервые хорошо и вроде бы спокойно. цветы не кажутся существенной проблемой.

чеён всё-таки решает помочь. она может чистить овощи, чонён её научила. и чеён встаёт, и направляется к мине, и тянется к ней, чтобы напомнить о своём присутствии, радио не даст мине услышать её голос; рука чеён должна быть как раз на уровне её шеи, но стоит чеён к ней прикоснуться, как она сразу же её одёргивает, будто напоролась на стекло или что-то другое, но такое же острое. чеён не сдерживает удивлённого болезненного _ой_. мина слышит его сквозь последний громкий хит гот7 и бросает абсолютно всё, и тянет чеён к раковине; резкий поток холодной воды обмораживает ей пальцы. мина что-то бормочет и повторяет _простипростипрости_ ; чеён не понимает, что это значит.

пахнет кровью и пастой.

 

— почему ты больше не танцуешь?

— а кого ты любишь?

и чеён может рассказать все свои секреты прямо сейчас, наконец-то отдать эту любовь и снова о ней забыть, но она, как и мина, просто—

— я к этому не готова.

 

— какого цвета твой свитер?

— чёрного.

— а рисунок на нём?

— красного.

чеён спрашивает мину обо всём, о чём может, в основном о мире, который для неё уже не оживёт. чеён спрашивает, мина говорит. картинки, возникающие у неё в голове, не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что есть на самом деле; чеён их достаточно, у чеён ничего другого нет.

мина не добавляет: а меня?

 

чонён на пару дней приезжает проверить, как они и что они. её сестре предложили работу в европе — и та собирается взять её с собой. чеён знает: чонён согласится и уедет; её здесь ничего не держит, а сон чеён — маленькая, как цыплёнок; безнадёжно бессмысленно и безответно (и прочие б и без) влюблённая в мюи мину — уже не пропадёт. ей не страшно; у неё много сил; она не проронила ни одной слезы с тех самых пор; чеён справится; чеён должна для себя. её жизнь свелась к темноте, в ней она и останется, но это не конец, ведь так? чеён справится.

они прощаются с чонён (опять) на улице, долго обнимаются; и чеён впервые за всё время хочется так много у неё спросить: что она видела, где была, как её сестра, как она сама; красив ли мир для неё; по-прежнему ли короткие у неё волосы, а ещё: что произошло и происходит с миной? почему она ни о чём не говорит, почему не даёт себя обнимать? и трогать, если только это не её лицо. одни почему; вопросы копятся, будто растут корни; у чонён есть ответы, она-то всё видит, но чонён ей не скажет — у неё нет на это права, ведь мина молчит. чонён шепчет ей на ухо: когда-нибудь всё прояснится — и вы друг другу всё расскажете, и будет, возможно, легче, а пока, знаешь, живи.

 

и чеён живёт.

 

— обычно цветы прорастают из сердца.

— обычно?

— мне чонён объяснила: чаще всего это наша боль, которую мы не можем удержать внутри, вот она и ищет пути к поверхности, чтобы болело сильнее.

— но твои—

— и это чонён объяснила тоже: иногда это последствия безответности. человек, которого я любила, меня или не замечал, или не хотел видеть. этот человек на меня не смотрел — и любовь к нему меня ослепила.

чеён знает, о ком она говорит и кому; чеён знает — и чеён болит вся. её глаза слепы, её любовь с ней. прошло два года — и ничего не изменилось.

что уезжала мина в токио, что нет.

и чувствует чеён всё то же самое.

 

после этого мина понимает многое о себе, но всё равно ничего не озвучивает; чеён периодически думает о том, почему мина такая колючая.

мир чёрный, как свитер мины, который чеён иногда носит.

мир уродлив в своей темноте.

 

чонён присылает им открытки. мина зачитывает их за завтраком, мина много ей читает, даже больше, чем чонён; её голос приятней голосов в наушниках чеён. она под него засыпает; ей снится только то, что она помнит.

а ещё как по лепесткам стекают капли дождя.

так она плачет во сне.

 

летом, в самый длинный день в году, когда они стоят возле окна, спасаясь от жары, и вентилятор дует им в спину, мина говорит:

— моя к тебе любовь когда-нибудь меня задушит.

и это звучит так же, как и звучало раньше _ты прекрасна_ , и чеён не верила ей тогда, и чеён не верит ей сейчас, но эти слова действуют как заклинание: её цветы начинают опадать, лепесток за лепестком; чеён подставляет ладошки — и они осыпаются прямо туда, и это совершенно не больно; и чеён бы наконец-то заплакать, но она больше этого не умеет. вентилятор сдувает все лепестки на пол. когда ничего не остаётся, мина закрывает её глаза руками, чтобы внезапный свет их не ранил. и чеён трясёт, потому что ей снова страшно: видеть мир, видеть мину. чеён, вообще-то, было страшно всё это время, она просто не хотела этого признавать. притворяться сильной довольно просто. мина шепчет: скажи, когда будешь готова. чеён не будет никогда. она так долго была в темноте, она так долго к ней привыкала, а теперь она её лишилась. какой этот свет, какой этот мир. мина, какая ты, а. чеён не говорит: я к этому не готова, но руки мины она убирает сама.

чеён кажется, что она слепнет заново.

— ты солгала: твои волосы чёрные.

— это было давно, знаешь.

чеён не может на неё насмотреться, чеён не может ничего, только застыть и продолжать смотреть. она правда забыла, какой мина была. она не помнит и себя; чеён не скоро ещё захочет увидеть себя в зеркале. чеён смотрит на мину, мина смотрит на неё — и у чеён ничего не болит.

чеён, наверное, свободна.

а потом она переводит взгляд на чужую шею — и ей хочется закрыть свои несчастные глаза навсегда. у мины там цветы; их можно принять за чокер, но чеён не принимает. она поднимает с пола лепесток. он действительно розовый, как и говорила ей мина; он такой же, как и цветы, крепко оплетённые вокруг тонкой шеи мюи мины. чеён не понимает, чеён не—

— я перестала танцевать, потому что уже не могла.

чеён не уверена, хочет она это слышать или нет.

но мина продолжает:

— у меня был сольный номер, который я так и не смогла закончить. цветы проросли из костей. весь мой позвоночник заключён в них, как в клетке, по сей день. я не собиралась возвращаться в сеул, но цветы, все эти колючки и лепестки, пробились наружу, закрутились вокруг моей шеи, — и я всё поняла. я ни о чём тебе не говорила не потому, что не хотела. каждое слово даётся мне с трудом. они меня душат и душат, и душат. я едва дышу—

— когда это случилось?

— два года назад, в тот же день, когда проросли и твои.

— с чего ты—

— чонён рассказала.

они стоят друг напротив друга; у чеён в одной руке лепесток, а в другой — рука мины; потоки тёплого воздуха от вентилятора раздувают оставшиеся лепестки по всей комнате, большая часть улетает за окно. стебли осыпаются ей на плечи уже сухими. что это, а? так проходит любовь? или так она принимается? чеён не понимает, ведь цветы мины всё ещё на месте. и мине, наверное, по-прежнему невыносимо больно. с каждой минутой всё сильнее. больше боли, больше любви? или наоборот? чеён в этом так и не разобралась, мина тоже. зачем вообще любить, если это не приносит ничего, кроме одного и того же? зачем, если есть только прочие б и без? зачем—

чеён прикасается к губам мины пальцами, будто запоминает её улыбку ещё раз, чтобы проверить: мина настоящая, мина не в токио, мина перед ней.

— ты не представляешь, как я ненавидела твой балет и тебя за то, что ты оставила меня здесь. я ненавидела тебя настолько, что забыла про свою к тебе любовь. может, поэтому цветы проросли именно тогда.

может, поэтому они в итоге привели нас обратно друг к другу.

— только не говори мне о судьбе—

— в ней нет смысла.

— но мы же тут.

чеён прикасается к губам мины своими; они влажные и нежные, как опавшие лепестки; и чеён правда больше не больно; мина целует её в ответ — и это превосходно, и так трепетно, и чеён путается в её черных, как вся прошедшая тьма, волосах, и чеён путается в мине, как хотела когда-то.

и от этого хорошо.

ей так хорошо, что невозможно.

и не больно, не больно, не больно совсем.

она осторожно обнимает мину после, чтобы не причинить ей вред. кто знает, когда её цветы высохнут, когда они оставят мину в покое. чеён слушает её ровное сердцебиение; оно больше не кажется таким громким.

теперь им обеим тихо.

— зачем мы друг друга полюбили?

— зачем-то?

мина улыбается — и чеён может это увидеть.

 

осенью цветы чеён прорастают в капюшоне её любимой куртки.

мина плетёт им венки из своих.

 

их мир красив.


End file.
